kaneandlynchfandomcom-20200215-history
Glazer
Glazer 'is an English-born expatriate crime boss and Lynch's boss, who sets up the aforementioned arms deal with Kane and Lynch. Personality Profile A small time has-been who couldn't hack it back in London. Shanghai seems to be a much better place for him. Here, he is the big-shot he always wanted to be; doing business on either side of the law and using his dangerous imported gang of thugs to get him ahead in life. When he met Lynch by chance, he immediately saw his potential and hired him as his main collector. He is very wealthy and has good tastes, but he's also racist, petulant, obnoxious, and extremely greedy. He does not trust anybody and is very paranoid of everybody who surrounds him. However, to those who do their jobs, he takes good care of them and rewards them heavily. ﻿ Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days In Kane & Lynch 2: Dog Days, Glazer is first spoken about from Kane and Lynch, And how Upon arriving to Shanghai, Lynch asks for Kane's help with a ''quick thing before he shows him to his hotel room. Lynch heads to a low level gangsters apartment to deal with him after he was discovered to be an informant against Glazer. Once arriving there the informant is currently involved in sexual activities with a woman, who is completely nude at this point. He uses the woman as a shield to get himself out of there that forces Lynch along with Kane to give chase. Once catching up, the nude woman is killed accidentally through the crossfire, to which the gangster slits his own throat afterwards. It then cuts to Lynch and Kane sitting in the back seat of Glazer's limo. Shortly after some small talk about the Shanghai perks, the limo is ambushed by Chinese gangsters. Lynch and Kane are tasked to try and escort Glazer's limo across, killing all the opposing ambushers, clueless as to why they're attacking them in the first place. Glazer's limo is eventually rammed over and Lynch, Kane, Glazer and his bodyguard proceed on foot to a garage to get some cover and regroup. Glazer recognizes the men as working for a high ranking crime boss of Shanghai called Hsing and is still perplexed as to why he'd attack him like this. Glazer orders Lynch and Kane to go with his men to attack the crime bosses directly to get some answers. Fighting their way through one of his factories with Glazer's henchmen, Hsing reveals that the attack is for killing the daughter of corrupt official, Shangsi, the nude woman from the beginning. At this point Glazer's henchmen turn on Lynch and Kane after realizing all the blame is directed to them. Lynch and Kane manage to kill them and destroy their getaway van, fortunately, stopping them from telling Glazer. Hsing, however, managed to escape amidst all the chaos. Glazer was now killed by one of Shangsi's officers and his body was nowhere to be found, possibly by the police. Weapons '''*KL Viper (Pistol) Trivia * Glazer was voiced by Jason Connery, who is the son of retired Scottish actor Sean Connery. He also bears a physical resemblance to Connery as well. * His name is likely a reference to English filmmaker Jonathan Glazer, who directed music videos for bands including Radiohead and Massive Attack and famous films like Sexy Beast, Birth, ''and Under the Skin.'' * It is unknown if Glazer's body was founded or not yet to be seen. Category:Characters